The POOL Day
by Freaky Twilighter
Summary: Bella and Edward have a day to enjoy the sun. But little does Edward know Bella and Alice have a surprise for him. Very Lemony.


THE POOL DAY

I FELT RIDICULOUS.

When Edward said we would go to the pool I didn't mean we would _actually_ go to the pool. Since I went to his house today I found out. Alice had been running all over the house asking Esme and Rosalie about their opinion in her outfit, which I didn't really care of only the part when Alice would dress me. I was sitting on the couch where Edward was sitting next to me, he couldn't read my mind but he could read my face. He squeezed my hand softly, my face relaxed.

"What's wrong?" he said anxious. Even though everyone in the room could hear us I whispered into his ear.

"Can we talk somewhere private?" I whispered. He understood and got up bringing him with me. We scattered to his room when he let go of my hand, I shut the door and he wandered to the window.

He turned and looked at me with a smile. With inhuman speed he brought the gap that separated us into an end, kissing him with his cold marble lips again. He always did make me dizzy after he stopped, but I still craved for more. He brought our foreheads together, while I tried calming my heavy breathing.

"Now what were you saying before," he chuckled.

"Edward, I'm worried," I said frowning. He brought his face up in an instant.

"What are you worried about, love," he said ready to hear me. I bit my lip, ready to answer.

"We are going to the pool, right?" He nodded. "Well, it is summer and I understand you would like to have your privileges. But…what if someone caught you," I said. He gave me the crooked smile again, chucking under his breath. "Edward! Why are you laughing," I said smacking him lightly on the shoulder.

"Bella, you're scared we might get caught with our skin," he said still holding the laughter. I nodded annoyed. "Oh, Bella, were going to a special kind of pool, behind a forest I think no one has ever gone into, it's not technically a pool but a waterfall small enough to be a pool. Carlisle found it in his early years and then told me about it, I usually go there every summer to enjoy the water, and tomorrow were going to enjoy it together."

"So then there's not anything to worry about?" I asked.

"No, there's nothing to worry about," he said looking at the door before it was too late. Alice had busted inside before we even locked the door. She came in with a bag full of clothes; I shook my head before Edward handed me to Alice.

As we walked to her room, or maybe her closet I wasn't very sure, both looked the same except the very huge closets we passed.

"Okay Bella, now this is all in your opinion. And when I say that that means all of these are your choices." She gestured to the bikini's she had put in a row.

"Alice, you didn't bring all bikini's did you?" I whined. She opened her mouth, and then gave an innocent face.

"Oh Bella, you have such a nice body. Not to mention how Edward will react if you wore something like these. Just think of the possibilities what he'll see in you now," she said. I thought of it, and then nodded. Edward and I have had a tight relationship, but with all the problems keeping us just an inch apart I chose the one that revealed most of my body. Alice jumped and took the hanger out of it. "Okay now just skip into that small closet over there and try it on, and then come back to see how it will look on you."

I opened the closet door she had pointed to. This was small? It had mirrors everywhere, probably to show every angle. I stripped down everything and started shoving the suit on me. It was very small than I had expected. And of course it was blue; I thought it over again and thought that little Alice had set me up. She new Edward's favorite color on me, and that was the one that was the most revealing. It was royal blue, with a nice touch of lavender on the end of each strap. I came out, embarrassed to show myself.

Alice too had put on her bathing suit. She had a nice orange on her, a small fiery or red blaze which made her skin pop out.

"Alice you look amazing, I don't think I chose the right one―," she cut me off.

"I'll be the judge of that," she snapped. I sighed, ready to be defeated. Alice pursed her lips, spinning around me checking my rear. I blushed, covering my chest with my arms. She came back to face me, and then she laughed.

"What now?" I said mortified.

"Oh, nothing. Just checking the future of this unique suit," Alice giggled.

"What? Alice, well if it's that bad then maybe I should pick another one―," she cut me off.

"No, silly. The future is good. Trust me, you'll get what you want," she said bursting into another giggle. I blushed, looking both ways before understanding that.

_What I want._

It's been understood that Edward never wanted to make love with me. Even after all the chaos he still had promised me to change me, only after I graduated. But I wanted something more, more than anything on the planet.

More than our forever.

I wanted him.

I never had the chance before to show him what I wanted. Everything's had gone all so fast, that I never got to show him how much I loved him. His hand caressing my body, my hand embracing his chest…

I bit my lip, getting back into reality. Alice had been waving her hand in my face for who knows how long. She smirked and then shook her head, almost seeing the exact things that were in my mind just a second ago. I sprinted back into the closet, taking off the bathing suit fast enough to get back into Edwards arms before Alice caught me to test out another outfit or something. When I did, she had been turned around placing rackets on her clothes. I gently walked to the door, without disturbing any of her silence. Before I took the last step, Alice had heard me.

"Oh Bella?" she said still turned around.

"Yes, Alice?" I said ready to run.

"Don't forget sunscreen," she said trying to hide a laugh. I thought that over. Why would I possibly forget sunscreen?

"Um, okay," I said dumfounded. I loped away from her room and walked into Edwards's room. He was playing a CD on his radio, sitting down with his hands behind his neck eyes closed.

He was so beautiful.

Even with my own hands I couldn't possibly believe that this creature was mine. And even so, to think that this person will make love to me. I dashed into him, pressing my lips onto his; he threw his hands behind his back. I could feel how confused he would be to see me doing this, but I was desperate. He kissed me back as soon as I began wrapping my hands around his neck. Without a warning, he pulled back. Again I had failed, I looked down flushing. He stroked my face with his thumb, gently following the blood on my cheeks.

"I'm sorry," I said looking at him.

"For what," he said angry.

"For bothering you while you were having some quiet time, I know I would have asked but―," he shushed me.

"Bella you don't have to ask. I love you; you have all the right to kiss me. I would like to thank the wakeup call though," he smiled.

"Alice was taking some time on me, but I finally got the perfect one," I tried changing the subject.

"Oh, really? What does it look like?" he said curiously. He gave me that look again, the one that dazzled me enough to forget everything that had happened. I looked away from the gaze, smiling to think he would give me what I wanted.

"Actually I was thinking it should be a surprise," I said trying not to see the look on his face.

"Alright then, we'll see tomorrow," he gently patted my lap.

I looked at the clock. "I think it's time for you to take me home, Edward," I whispered.

Today was the day. Edward had told me yesterday about today. He gave me some privacy to change, but I told him that it would be better to let him pick me up when he was already done changing. But I was nervous, how was it going to be like? I thought of it and then thought of it going terribly wrong. I took the image away and started throwing clothes to the floor. What should I wear?

I thought Edward had come when something jumped through the window. Alice had come; she landed on the balls of her feet.

"Alice! Oh, thank god you're here, listen I know this may be a bad time but you know how I have horrible wardrobe―," she took out a box from behind her back.

"Already done. I sorta saw you wearing some clothes that went horrible with your suit so I went and brought these," I took the box from her hands and started ripping the tape away. The shirt was nice, white cotton and then there was a skirt, which I shook my head to Alice. "Oh no, Bella. You have to wear this, or else everything will go wrong."

How did she know that? Oh yeah, she had an amazing gifted power that's why. If all, I didn't want anything wrong to happen; I gripped the skirt back and started changing. Alice was already changed, by the looks of it; she too, was having a romantic swim fest. She had a nice sun dress, dark orange, short but still tight, she had some sunglasses on and some heels. She was the perfect beach girl, ready to bring in some tan.

When I was done dressing I tied my hair into a pony tail. Alice was still watching me, but her mood was…disappointed.

"What's wrong Alice?" I said.

"Well, I brought these really nice sandals for you and you were already wearing the sneakers when I came in and I just thought that if you wore everything I gave you, everything will turn out alright," she said bringing out another box from her back. I frowned at her, but thinking off all the possibilities that this might go wrong…I took it.

Inside were some sun glasses, the sandals, the sunscreen, (I wonder why Alice was so worried about the sunscreen) a towel, and some cream. There were some unnecessary things that were not to be used but I was the one trusting the physic, and so I agreed to them.

It had been at least another ten minutes till the doorbell rang. That was Edward. I packed all the things Alice gave me and ran down the stairs; Alice gave me a wink goodbye and thumbs up before she disappeared. I opened the door quickly and bumped into Edwards's chest.

"Good Morning, Bella," he said leaning in. I looked at him, but didn't have the strength to reach up with the entire bags still heaving me in, so I gripped his shirt and brought him down to reach my lips with his. He chuckled while trying to get comfortable with him crouching down so low. I let go, eventually, we would have time for that.

The road didn't take long with Edward driving; we were there in nearly half an hour. Edward told me about the waterfall. He said that when you just looked at it you would feel beauty. That even when you jumped from the cliff you could feel the clear blue sky, and when you plunged down to the water, you swam back up with the fishes clearing the way for you. There was a nice rock on top of that cliff where Rosalie and Alice did most of their "tanning." He also managed to tell me without laughing about the insanely funny event that happened last year with his family.

Rosalie had never been a fan to the water, he told me. Emmet had been dying to swim with his dear wife all summer long but she had her way, laying to the suns power. But as usual Emmet had his way. He caught her by the waist before she even knew what he was doing and dived into the waters depth. Rosalie was furious. But eventually she won the battle, Emmet was all dried up in his favorite shirt when Rosalie told him that she saw a bear not too far, it was on top of the cliff. Emmet was dying to get a taste of it, but as soon as he climbed the mountain, Rosalie took her revenge. Both plunged into the water and poor Emmet was crying over his new shirt while Rosalie dried up her hair once again.

When I was done laughing Edward stopped the car abruptly.

"Were here," he said with a smile. As usual, Edward was at the door before I even got out, he caught me just in time before I touched the floor, and I felt big. He took the bags and carried me out to the path. "It's just through this path and under some caves."

"Cave's?" I joked.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you," he said looking down. I wonder if he was wearing the shorts he would swim with, they were blue. A perfect match. I swallowed a chunk full of nervousness. Why was I worried? Edward probably knew too, right? He could read Alice's mind, why wouldn't he know that? We passed the path he told me about and then he took the bag I was holding.

"Hey!" I scowled. He was too much of a gentleman.

"Ladies First," he gestured. I crouched down and crawled to where he told me would be the waterfall. When I cleaned the scrapes off my knees from crawling, Edward was right.

Just as he said. The waterfall made you feel beauty. There was a cascade like he said, and from the bottom you could see the clear blue water. The rest of them were here, Jasper and Emmet were jumping from the cliff as Edward told me, Carlisle was reading a book on the chair, Seem was squeezing sunscreen on Rosalie's back and Alice was staring at the clouds. The sun ran from the cloud bank and each of my family vampires sparkled shiny, I turned to see Edward had been gleaming too. My eyes couldn't believe what beauty this was, and to think I would shine so brightly like this too. We took our spot on the rock like everyone had, Alice pointed at Edward when he wasn't looking. I blushed; he was taking his shirt off.

He rotated to see me, now was my chance. I took my shirt off, zipping away the skirt, showing the suit. Edward was apparently looking when I looked up, he looked away. I took the sandals off and ran to him, he was about to jump. I took his hand; it didn't matter to me if people were watching it was my turn.

"Bella…" he knew how much he hated me to jump from high places.

"You took me to this place for enjoying, and I want to do this, Edward." I pleaded. He pursed his lips and then nodded.

"I'll keep an eye on you," he said ready to jump. Little did Edward know that _I_ dived. He jumped first, and then I crouched down to dive in. The wind was great; my hair flopped with it like sand. When I touched the water, I felt the power. I opened my eyes to see the clear images. Usually pools were blurry, but I could see everything so clear. Edward was at the bottom, petting a fish. I hurried down to him, soon I would need air. He came to me and kissed me, the temperature was rising and soon I needed air. I swam back up while Edward helped me. I took a breath and pushed away my bangs. Edward with his hair was better than when it was when rain poured on it.

"What do you think of it?" he said holding my hand.

"It's amazing, I couldn't imagine a better cataract," I complimented.

"I want to show you something, no one has ever imagined getting in here though, I thought it would be better to keep it a secret," he said leading me down to the water. We went under the water again to the floor and that's when I saw something that was impossible. He took me to a rock that was floating in the water, we both went under it.

I gasped for air. It must have been a rest stop for air.

"I thought it would be better for you to take another gasp of air, are you alright?" I nodded. We went again under and he pushed me down another rock we swam back up to the surface.

"Edward…" I was speechless.

Where he said was behind the waterfall. Everything was blue; there was another rock like the one we rested on. I sat on it; Edward took his place on the water. I wrapped my arms around my knees; it just felt like a curtain was surrounding us from our own world. I was distracted when Edward kissed me, I kissed him back. He got up, and began to make it more passionate. Was this it? Oh, the heck with it, here goes nothing. He was already sitting on the rock with me, so all I had to do was make him mine now. Our tongues played together, curling under each of our mouths. He tasted wonderful. Oh great, Bella, now what? I took my arms from his neck and began untying the suit from under my neck. Two cold hands grasped my wrists before untying the last knot.

"Bella, what were you doing?" he said looking at me in narrowed eyes.

I blushed and looked away. What was I going to say? He still stared at me, I inhaled.

"Alice saw a vision. I want this more than anything, Edward. It never occurred to me that I had to do this, but I want to and for now, the only thing I want to do from now on is love you, starting now," I said crushing my lips to his. He pulled away. He looked at me bewildered. I stared away; rejection was not a good sign.

"Bella…I don't know what to say."

"Forget it Edward, we could still keep it at our own routine," I said fighting the tears.

He went back into the water to face me, I didn't meet his gaze. As stubborn as I was, I didn't feel like talking to anyone not even Edward.

"I'm sorry Bella, but you know I wouldn't do anything to hurt you, you know I want you to."

"Sure, sure," I used Jake's common words. "That's why you don't want to make love with me," I said biting my lip. Maybe Alice was wrong. For now though, I was crossing dangerous lines, I've never been so mean to Edward.

He looked away, thinking. He must be furious. I hope he was; I've never felt so unwanted before. Who knows what will happen now, we would probably leave and make up and then who knows what will happ―, just then, Edwards sweet lips were on mine. It was different from the others, more serious, desperate. I kissed him back, wrapping my arms around him, once again things were starting. It could be the only time I could start taking my clothes off. But again Edward surprised me; he was the one that untied my suit.

This was it.

The strings fell down my chest, but he was still busy kissing me, I didn't mind that. Again, our tongue played only Edwards was stronger, sucking in and out, maybe this was his reaction to my violent argument. And then he let go of my mouth to kiss me down my neck taking down my first piece. My breast's hardened as soon as they were showing. He cupped them, gently caressing them with his white thumb. I moaned as soon as he put his cool mouth into one, I gripped his hair to hold in such pleasure. He scraped his teeth on the other nipple, enough was enough, and it was turn now.

He didn't officially take off my first piece; it was still left there only showing my breasts. I pushed Edward onto the rock; he laid there moaning as I kissed his chest all the way to the bottom. He helped me take his shorts off; just like me he was the same. I laughed with him as soon as he started seeing my reaction to it. Before I could do anything else, Edward jumped on me playfully with a low purr rumbling down his chest. What can be hotter than this? Again, he kissed my nipples, but then started lowering the kisses to my stomach. I opened my legs as he started taking the final piece out. His reaction was funnier; I smiled at him as he started lowering his hand on it.

"Edward―ahh," I whined as soon as he sliced two of his fingers in it. I bit my lip to hold in the loud moans, I could feel he enjoyed that. He lowered his head to dip his tongue in it, and when he did, I whimpered. When he finished with me, it was time for me to do the work; I threw him on his back and entered in it slowly. But Edward was impatient, he began to rock us. My breasts moved up and down to such power, I let it all out in one loud scream. We did it again on another position, this time me on the rock and him in the water. I had one leg on top of his shoulder and on the rock his manhood entered my sex with more pumping.

"Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh!" I said as the thrusts hardened into the walls. He groaned, as soon as we finished. He laid next to me on the rock, such peace.

"Are you happy now?" he asked straightening his ragged breath.

"With a few more times of that, then yes," I said hugging him. I could feel his eyes roll, but with that I could feel Edward was at well happy too.

We changed quickly and headed out of the room and came back into the surface. Everyone was gone.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"Alice told me they left early as soon as what was about to happen. There was too much noise…" he trailed on.

"At least we have the pool to ourselves now," I said making my hand crawl to his chest. And with that, Edward lowered us into the water once again.

ðшЇ₤igђŧ ₣я€дЌ


End file.
